


Loves Fair

by SomethingThatsMine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BL, Fair, Fluff, Happy, High school boys, Lukas - Freeform, M/M, Mathias - Freeform, Multi, Oneshot, Sweet, Yaoi, Young Love, aph, boylove, fallinginLove, kiss, otp, romantic, truelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingThatsMine/pseuds/SomethingThatsMine
Summary: SummaryMathias has spent the last four years asking Lukas out on a  date. Lukas has always had a soft spot for  Mathias but always says “no”. After all the last thing he needed was for everyone in his high school to know that he was gay. But now that worry was gone he had just graduated and so there is nothing stopping him from giving Mathias a chance. But Mathias is already running late to their very first date. Was this whole thing a big mistake,
Relationships: America/England, Canada & Prussia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Dennor - Relationship, Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Sweden/Finland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Loves Fair

Loves Fair

It was hot outside, but not an uncomfortable kind of hot. It was the kind of hot were you could feel the sun all around you, touching every part of your skin in a gentle way that reminds you that you're alive. It was the kind of hot that Lukas normally enjoys. But not today, he couldn't even begin to enjoy the weather at a time like this. Looking away from the open window in his bedroom. He glanced at his watch impatiently it was 4:05pm.

“I finally agree to go on a date with him and he is running late.”

He walks up to the mirror and gives himself a look over, just like he has done at least a hundred times today. His light blonde hair was laying flat thanks to the cross shaped hair clip holding back the curl or two that did want to stand up. He was wearing jeans that fit his slim frame well along with a navy blue short sleeve button up that was decorated with tiny white anchors. While pushing a bit of hair back behind his ear he looked into his own blue eyes and sighed holding a hand over his chest.

“This is crazy, why is my heart racing like this? I have been out with Mathias a million times. But never like this.”

Lukas thought back to the last time he talked to Mathias, it was only three days ago but for some reason it seemed like so much longer. 

*Flashback to Lukas and Mathias standing in the hall of their high school only minutes after graduation.*

Mathias looked at Lukas and smiled. “I can't believe we did it. Well, I mean it was obvious that you were going to graduate no problem. But I was a real idiot these past four years.”

Lukas nodded in agreement. “Yeah well being an idiot is what you do best.”

Mathias laughed loudly.”Oh man I really should have seen that one coming. But I didn't ask you to meet me here just so you could make me laugh.”

Lukas looked at Mathias and raised an eyebrow he had only seen Mathias with such a serious look on his face one other time. “Yeah, judging by that look on your face you have something to say. So what is it?”

Mathias smiled and looked away for just a moment, he was trying to steady himself. When he looked back to Lukas his heart was racing. “The first time I saw you was right here. I will never forget that day, it was the first time I ever thought love at first sight might not just be a lie that you hear in fairy tales. I told you that day that I would find a way to make you fall in love with me and since then I have asked you out at least a million times. I wanted to try at least one last time here in the spot where it all started for me. So give me a chance to win your heart. One date is all I will ask for and after that if you are sure that you just do not feel the same way I’ll back off, we can stay friends and I will not ask for anything more. I just need one chance Lukas.”

Mathias stood staring into Lukas’s eyes. Lukas could feel his heart racing, he had no idea why in the hell this guy was still trying; it's been years and countless No’s. But for some reason it was different now. He did not have to worry about what his high school would think. And his brother and close friends already knew he was gay anyway. So why not? Why shouldn't he give this a chance?

Lukas took a deep breath. “...F-fine..”

Mathias smiled in disbelief, “You won't regret this! By the end of the night you will be just as in love with me as I am with you.” 

Lukas rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide the blush taking over his cheeks. “Yeah whatever. Three days from now the end of year fair pick me up at 4pm and don't be late.”

Lukas turned and walked away before Mathias could notice his red cheeks.

**End of flashback** 

Lukas looked at his watch once more. It was now 4:10pm. “So much for not being late.”

And just as the words passed his lips he heard the doorbell. Before he had time to think about what he was doing he found himself rushing to the door. With his hand on the knob he stopped and recolected himself, not wanting his nervousness and what had to be excitement to show though. It took a moment but he took in a deep breath and opened the door. 

Mathias was standing there looking as happy and as in love as he always did when he looked at Lukas. But something was off with him today he had a new emotion inn those big blue eyes, one that Lukas was not sure he had ever seen on him. What is it nervousness? No, it couldn’t be, this was the most confident guy in the whole school after all. Lukas was so distracted by this thought he almost didn't notice the flowers that were being pushed into his face. 

Mathias was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red button up short sleeved shirt. The shirt sleeves hugged his strong arms in a way that was just enough to show them off without making him look like a douchebag. He was wearing a black tie that seemed really out of place and his normally messy blonde hair was pushed back well as much as it could be.

Mathias held the flowers out to Lukas. “Here these are for you.”

This seemed so strange Lukas wanted to laugh as he took the flowers. “Uh yeah...Thanks? So what is with the tie, we are going to a fair?”

Mathias laughed and took the tie off. He looked much more relaxed. “Haha yeah you are right, I just thought you might like the tie look more. Guess I just wanted to impress you.”

Lukas took the tie from him and the flowers tossing them into his house as he walked out. “Yeah, well stop it.” He wanted to add something like - Just be yourself or you don't have to try to impress me, but those words didn't want to come out so he just walked next to Mathias, the two not talking. Okay, so this was weird, Mathias was never the quiet type. I mean seriously this guy has spent over an hour just talking about why he hates strawberry milk so much. And now he’s on a date with a guy he says he is in love with and he can’t be bothered to say a word.

It was only a 10 minute walk to the fair but Lukas knew that in silence it would feel like forever. Lukas looked over to Mathias who was looking straight in front of him not once looking over. Okay, this did not feel like the funny,lou, overly-confident guy who Lukas agreed to go on a date with. Finally they could hear the people and the music. The smell of popcorn and fried foods filled the air. Lukes pointed to the ferris wheel.

”Well safe to say we are here.”

Mathias nodded and they walked in.Right away they saw other couples from there school strolling around. But the two of them walked by without a glance. “So Mathias what should we do first?”

Mathias looked around and his eyes lit up a little at the sight of the spinning tea cups. Lukas noticed but really did not want to go on them they always made him dizzy as a kid. But maybe this is what Mathias needs to start acting more like himself today, so I guess it is worth a try. 

With a slight sigh Lukas said.”Oh, I know, how about we do the teacups first.”

Mathias smiled and rushed over to the line. “Okay if you insist!”

Lukas smiled to himself and followed his date into the line. Only a minute or two in line and there were already at the front. “This line is really moving fast, that's weird there is way less teacups than there are people.”

Mathias nodded and agreed as the two of them were taken to a light pink tea cup that was a lot bigger on the inside than either one was expecting. And thankfully so because there were already two other guys in there. 

The smaller of the two smiled. “Veeee! We get to spin with four people this is going to be so fun!” He said in a sing song voice as Lukas and Mathias sat down. It took a moment but Lukas recognize them. The small one talking with brownish red hair and a bright smile was Feliciano and the stoned face blonde with icy blue eyes sitting next to him was Ludwig. They made quite a big commotion last year at school coming in as gay freshmen. But it's not like they are the only gay guys at the school so I never cared.

While Lukas was trying to place these two in his mind he did not notice that Mathias was already talking to them. Then, before he had the chance to catch up with the conversation, a loud buzzer went off and the teacups started to move. Everyone's hands were on the wheel in the middle, pushing it around slowly at first so Lukas was not too bothered by this, it was actually kind of fun. But then the music picked up and Mathias and Ludwig shared a look and the tea cup was suddenly spinning four times faster. 

Lukas felt his insides doing flips. He had to let go of the wheel and hold on to Mathias’s arm hiding his face against his shoulder. Even over the sound of the loud music and Feliciano screams of excitement Lukas could still hear his heart racing or was that Mathias’? Either way, this was not how he had imagined his first time holding onto Mathias would be…..not that he would have ever imagined that anyways. 

“Weeeee~! Ludwig you are making us go so fast!!!! Yay I am dizzy weee~!!” 

Of Course that is why we are going faster than any teacup is ever meant to go. Because not only is Mathias strong as hell, with amazing arms anyone would be happy to fall into, Ludwig is probably the buffest guy in our who school. Hell, maybe in the whole town. Lukas thought this was it, he was going to throw up. But then he looked up and saw Ludwig’s stone face look as pale as Lukas was feeling. Thankfully the bell rang again and the cups slowed down to a stop. And not a moment too soon either for Lukas or Ludwig. 

Feliciano and Mathias were laughing and smiling standing up and walking out of the teacup while Ludwig tried to stand up. Ugh, if he has such a weak stomach why in the hell was he spinning us so fast? But as soon as that thought crossed Lukas’ mind Feliciano gave Ludwig a big hug and little kisses all over his cheeks that were now as pink as the teacup they were sitting in. Oh, he did it to make his boyfriend happy. That's pretty sweet coming from a big guy like him. Feliciano helped Ludwig up, also helping him walk away waving goodbye. All this time Lukas still has not found the strength to stand.

Mathias took his hand and suddenly the world stopped spinning and Lukas found the strength to stand. Sadly, this strength only lasted for a moment and then he tripped walking out of the teacup falling into Mathias’ arms . Mathias helped Lukas back to his feet and kept holding his hand . 

“Oh no, Lukas are you okay? I am so sorry! I had no idea that you got so dizzy, let's find a place to go sit down.”

Lukas nodded, not because he was feeling too sick to talk but because he was too distracted by how tightly he was holding onto Mathias’ hand. This was weird, was it really okay to hold on to him like this? I can't really be this into him, right? Why can't I make myself let go?

The two sat on a bench still holding hands. Now the world was still, and his stomach was done doing flips. 

Mathias pulled his hand away and looked embarrassed. “I am sorry for holding onto you for so long. Haha and I am really sorry for spinning around so fast with the teacup I really had no idea that you would get so dizzy. Are you okay?” 

Lukas sat up straight and looked at his empty hand for just a moment, wishing he had not let go. 

“It is fine. I am alright now.”  
The two sat in silence again. Okay, this was getting old, why is Mathias acting so weird? Lukas was just about to say something about it but then a loud banging noise was heard and the sound of an angry British guy. 

“You git! always talking about how skilled you are with a gun and now you can't hit a thing. Maybe now you will stop all that bragging,”

“Haha. Dude I’m just warming up! I promised I was going to win you that little green bunny right, and what kind of hero goes back on his word when it's for the person he loves?” 

Lukas looked over to the two men, he knew them from school, they are always this loud and attention grabbing, People say that they have been dating since kindergarten. I can't see why though. I bet that to strangers it looks like Arthur hates Alfred. 

Alfred smiled at Arthur “Maybe I keep missing because I have not had a good luck kiss.”

Arthur blushed and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Alfred pulled him close and kissed him right on the lips. When Alfred pulled away from the kiss he turned and shot the stuffed green bunny knocking it over. Arthur just stood there red faced and eyes wide. The worker handed Alfred the Bunny and he smiled placing it in Arthur's arms. 

“Awe you are so cute Artie.”

Arthur turned away embarrassed walking away, “Shut it” he said half heartedly while holding his hand out for Alfred to hold. “Well are you coming?”

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and the two walked away smiling. 

Lukas felt a little embarrassed watching something that seemed private like that. He glanced over to Mathias who had that same look on his face. Then Lukas felt his stomach growl. Mathias must have heard it also because he stood up and said “well, let's go get something to eat.” 

The two walked around in search of food when suddenly “Lukas! Mathias! Over here!!!”

The two boys turned around to the voice and saw a short blonde with slightly chubby cheeks smiling and waving at them. He had a huge smile, the same one he always got when he saw the two.

“Tino! Hey man!” Mathias smiled and ran over to see him. This made Lukas feel happy, all of a sudden Mathias is acting like himself. But then the thought that maybe Matthias was acting differently because he wasn’t enjoying being alone with Lukas made that happiness go right away. Lukas walked over also.

“Where is Berwald?” Mathias asked.

“He went to go get me a funnel cake. He is such a sweetie.” Tino said with a slight blush. He was not trying to brag, but Lukas could not help but feel a little jealous. After all, Lukas was on his first date with a guy who swore to make him fall in love by the end of the night, and he has not had any cute or sweet stuff happen. Well, there was the hand holding but he really thought that Mathias was going to bring his A game, it seemed like there was no more sweet and cute stuff between the two than any normal day.

“Have you guys had anything yummy here yet?”

Mathias shook his head. “Nope, Lukas what would you be in the mood for?”

Lukas shrugged not really sure, something light after those teacups “Maybe just some fries.”

“Oh Mathias, I will text Berwald to get it. I think I want some too, besides, I want to hear all about the date so far.” 

As soon as he heard the word date Mathias was already running away. “No it's okay, I really don't know what I want anyways, I have to see it!” 

“Okay?” Tino turned to Lukas “So what was that about?” 

Lukas sighed, “I wish I could tell you, he has been acting weird all day. It is like he’s not interested in me at all”. Lukas had been feeling this ever since the date started but saying it out loud like this really hurt, what if Mathias really wasn't interested in him anymore? What if it all had just been about the chase and now he is bored?

Tino reached out and patted Lukas on the back. “Hey, don't say that I am sure he is just nervous. I will tell you a little secret, He called me today at like 6 a.m. freaking out about today. He then called me at least 20 more times. He stood outside of your house for like 30 minutes before he was able to ring the bell.”

Lukas looked up from the ground. He felt his heart get lighter and he knew this feeling was hope. When did this happen? when did he start caring so much about this guy? and when in the hell did he start wanting Mathias to love him? “Really?”

Tino smiled and nodded “Yes, really.“

And at that moment Mathias and Berwald came back holding two big trays of food. This made Tinos eyes light up, not sure if it was because of his boyfriend to the tray full of food he was holding. 

“Wow! I thought you were just going to get some funnel cake” Tino said

Berwald adjusted his glasses sitting the food down and taking a seat next to Tino. “I w’ntd y’u tu hav’ cho’ce.”

Tino smiles and scooted closer to the much taller and muscular blond. Their legs touching, this made Berwald blush. For such a big scary looking guy he sure did blush easy when it came to Tino. Mathias sat next to Lukas and placed some fries, a bottle of water, and a funnel cake in front of him. He got himself a sandwich and fries and for a little while it did not feel like they were on an awkward date, it felt like they were back in the lunchroom. Just four best friends being together. 

After a while of eating talking and joking the four decided that it was time to part ways. “So Berwald and I are going to head back to my house and watch a movie. I only came to the fair for the food anyways. Do you guys want to come?”

Mathias opened his mouth “Ye-”

But he was cut off quickly by Lukas who had noticed the bright pink and orange sky. And thought to himself he has to take one more chance on this date, but to do that they needed to be alone. 

“We still have one more ride to go on, maybe tomorrow” 

Tino smiled and winked at Lukas, “Okay have fun you too~” He then took Berwald by the hand and the too waved while walking off. 

Mathias looked at Lukas and smiled, this made Lukas blush “W-whats with that dumb look?” 

“Oh, nothing, it just seems like you want to be alone with me or something.” 

This was nice, it was starting to feel like normal between them, being with Tino and Berwald really helped to relieve some tension. 

“Yeah right. It's not like that, I just wanted to ride the ferris wheel before we go, that’s all. You don't even have to ride with me or anything.”

Mathias smiled taking Lukas by the hand and running off to the line. “No, I want to but we better hurry, all the lovers want to ride the wheel at sunset after all.” 

Lukas smiled to himself following after Mathias holding onto his hand tight. This is what I wanted this is the Mathias I...” his thought was cut off. “I what” he mumbled to himself. 

Mathias looked at Lukas “Hm did you say something?”

Lukas shook his head, they were standing in line and it was shockingly short. Still holding hands they both looked up to the ride. The couple at the top were kissing, and I mean really going at it. It was too far away, all the two could make out was white hair and the other person had a red shirt. The ride started up again and Mathias started to laugh. 

Lukas raised an eyebrow, “What's so funny?” 

“Just wait, you'll see.” The couple that was making out walked out of the ferris wheel cart and it was their turn to walk in. Lukas laughed a little seeing Matthew and Gilbert walking out, both red faced and Matthew with a messy head of hair. Mathias gave Gilbert a high five, and this just made Matthew turn 50 shades of red. 

Lukas and Mathias went into the ferris wheel and sat down. “Well, I know Gilbert is a bit of a slut but seeing Matthew, the shyest kid in school like that... Didn't see those two becoming an item.”

Mathias laughed as the door shut and the wheel started moving. “Gilbert has been in love with that guy ever since middle school I am happy that it finally happened for him.”

“In love, huh?” Lukas looked out to the sunset it made the sky golden with pink clouds sinking down into the horizon. 

Mathias cleared his throat, “Uh...I am really sorry about how today went Lukas. To be honest I was nervous.”

Lukas looked at him . The gold sky making his blue eyes shine. “Yeah, you were not yourself at all today.”

“I feel like I was scared that I would do something so wrong that you would never fall for me. So instead I just did nothing, and that was worse. So many times today I wanted to hug you, to hold you, to kiss you but...I don't want to lose you Lukas. I am happy enough just having you in my life as a friend so please don't let this crappy date change that.”

Lukas looked confused as Mathias looked into his eyes with a pleading expression. “Sometimes you can be so dumb. I obviously care about you, I like you the way you are or else I would not have said yes to a date.“ 

Mathias smiled “I just wanted this date to end with you falling in love with me so bad I was acting like an idiot.”

“Well, yeah, you were acting like an idiot. And tonight is not going to end with me falling in love with you like you had planned sorry.” Lukas looked into his eyes as the ferris wheel stopped with them at the top. 

Mathias looked like a broken man the hurt showed in his eyes as he cut Lukas off. “Yeah I didn't really ever think that was going to happen, after all you are really amazing. You could honestly have anyone that you wanted and I know that.”

Lukas placed his finger over Mathias’ lips. “Let me finish. I am not going to fall in love with you by the end of this date because I fell in love with you a long time ago. Today when you were not acting like yourself all I was able to think about was how much I love the real you. The guy who says whatever is on his mind and goes out of his way to spend time with me and make me feel special.That is the Mathias I wanted to go on a date with, he is the one who I fell in love with and he is the one that I want to be with.” Lukas took his finger away and looked to the sunset. 

Mathias sat still staring at Lukas 

“Well, don't just sit there, say something.’ Lukas said his heart racing as he hoped that he did not say to much. He was surprised with himself, these feelings really snuck up on him. 

“What can a person say when the person they love more than anything in the world finally says that they feel the same way? Lukas, I love you so much, you are all I want and all I will ever need. I swear to you right here and now I will never hurt you in anyway.”

Lukas held his hand over his heart and smiled. This is what love feels like, I understand now. “Just kiss me already okay.” 

Mathias smiled, his own heart feeling as if it was going to beat right out of his chest. The sky was now a soft pink fading into dark as Mathias leaned in placing his hand under Lukas’s chin. His skin was so soft and he leaned in closer. Both of their eyes closed they were so close now that they felt each others breath on there lips. 

Mathias whispered, “I love you”, their lips brushing against each other as he spoke. 

Lukas felt himself being pulled in as he kissed his response a sweet and completely true I love you too.


End file.
